Earth-1 Ultra-man
by AntBoy1
Summary: Spinoff of Duet Karry Version. after Kara sent lead into the air, she and Barry took Mon-El to Earth-1. now Mon-El joins team flash and becomes the new hero of Central city, Ultra-man. Discontinued from a Writers-block.
1. Chapter 1 season 1 episode 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**This might be a little bit confusing if you haven't read Duet Karry Version but should make enough sense.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review. **

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Mon-El P.O.V.

Barry sees an explosion of lead blast out of L-corps and runs over toward Super-girl. Barry finds her on a building with me and Rhea who is lying on the floor dying. Barry runs up next to them. "Do you have that extrapolator device?" Kara asks.

Barry grabs it out. "Please, Please, save me," Rhea begs me.

"Like you saved father," I reply before she dissolves into nothing.

Barry opens a breach with the extrapolator. "Come on," Barry say as he and Kara help Me on my feet.

We disappear into the breach.

* * *

When we exit the breach we are in front of a truck, Oliver Queen and Malcom Merlin. "Ollie," Barry says.

"Barry what are you doing here?" Oliver asks.

"Long story," Barry replies.

Oliver's phone starts to ring and he answers it. "Thank you, I am on my way," Oliver says.

"I am going to insure that chases prison transfer goes smoothly, we are very capable people, we are going to rescue everyone," Oliver says.

He walks onto his motor cycle.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

Oliver was being beat up. Malcom shoots arrows into the people attacking Oliver. "He took your son, didn't he?" Malcom asks.

"Son?" Barry asks.

"How did you know?" Oliver asks.

"Like minds," Malcom replies.

"Here," Malcom says as he hands him a bag.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

We explode a door open. Guards come attacking us while others escort Chase towards the helicopter. We easily beat all of the guards with Super-girl, my and Flash's powers. Oliver grabs Chase by the collars of his shirt. "Thanks for the assist pal," Chase says.

"Where is my son!?" Oliver shouts.

"No, no, that was the deal, that was the deal, I said you let me go and I keep your loved ones safe but I am not going yet," Chase says.

Oliver takes off his mask. "Why did you involve William, that is my boy, he is innocent," Oliver says.

"So was my wife but you involved her but you involved her, I already told you, everyone you care about suffers, everyone," Chase say and Oliver lets him go and get in the helicopter.

* * *

Scene change, arrow lair.

* * *

"Okay, Chase's heli

copter flew into an abandoned airfield in dawnvally uta, then five minutes later this aircraft too off from the same airfield and then it went back to star city," Oliver says.

"Chase seems smarter than that," Malcom says.

"I am trying to track this plane but it is not easy without felicity," Oliver says.

"Back before the undertaking some of my associates especially the ones on the wrong end of your bow thought that the hood had computer skills," Malcom says.

"I had good hardware and a specific purpose, Chase turned off the transponder on the plan, luckily Felicity has access to a key hole satellite that can track any aircraft in the world which is," Oliver says.

"Impressive," Malcom says.

Lucky," Oliver says.

Them we heard beeps. "Are you expecting someone?" I ask.

"Yes I am, because chase is working with at least black siren, Talia-al-ghul and whatever army she is currently controlling," Oliver says.

"So you called in reinforcements, if I wasn't such a confident individual, my ego would be bruised," Malcom says.

"Malcom, your ego is what I need you to keep in check," Oliver says.

"Why, who did you reach out to?" Malcom asks.

A woman in black armor and an arrow walks in. "Husband," She says to Oliver.

"First you have a son you never told me about and now a wife, when this is over, we have a lot of catching up to do?" Kara asks.

"Mister Merlin, I assume you still have no title," the woman says.

"No," Malcom says to Oliver.

"Malcom," Oliver replies.

"I will not work with her," Malcom proclaims.

"I told you," the woman says.

"I would sooner slice her throat," Malcom says.

"Try to you mean," the woman says.

"Malcom you said you were going to do whatever it takes to get Thea back, so here we are!" Oliver says.

"Fine but does she know," Malcom says.

"Know what mister Merlin?" the Woman asks.

"One of the people we are up against is your sister," Malcom says.

"Nyssa, I wanted to explain it in person," Oliver says.

An alarm goes off and Oliver walks over to the computer. "We have Chases location, he flew off the coast which means," Oliver says before getting quiet.

"Which means what," Nyssa asks.

"I know where he is taking them," Oliver says.

* * *

Scene change, Lian Yu.

* * *

"You know if we are going to fight side by side, you are going to at least need to speak with me," Nyssa says.

"I know it is awful," Malcom says.

"Pity, I thought by know you would realize by disbanding the league of assassins, I freed us both," Nyssa says.

"Are you looking for applause, clapping is a little difficult for me these days," Malcom says showing her his robotic arm.

Then Oliver comes over with a guy in orange and black assassins gear and a man in a black leather jacket. "have you offloaded the supplies, guns and ammo are still on the plan by the way what do you need a RPG for?" Malcom asks.

"Like I said, Chase has Talia-al-ghul, her students, Evelyn Sharp and a meta human, I have no interest in this being a far fight," Oliver says.

"Is that why you released the animals from their cages," Nyssa says.

"Come on love, that is no way to start a god friendship," the man in the leather jacket says.

Nyssa walks towards him. "Look at me like that again and I will feed you your eyes," Nyssa says.

"You are not her type anyway," Malcom says.

"Alright that is enough, lets offload the rest of this," Oliver says before being interrupted by a missile.

The missile hit the plane we came her in. "There goes our ride home," the man in black and orange says.

"Don't worry, if it comes to it, I can just fly us off the island," Kara says.

"Were alien," I explain.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

We are walking all following Oliver. "The RPG that took out our plane came from over there and the for my son originated just west of here," Oliver says.

"So it could be either place," Kara says.

"Or neither, it is a large island," Deathstroke says.

"I will check the RPG site," Malcom says.

"I will accompany you," Nyssa says.

"Me too, you could use a superpowered person, in case things get bad," I say.

"Cheek it out, stay on coms," Oliver says.

* * *

Time skip, Barry P.O.V.

* * *

"How come he gets a weapon and I don't," Captain boomerang asks.

"Because I trust him more than you," Oliver says.

"Didn't he kill your mother," Boomerang says.

"You listen to me very carefully, you help me take down chase, you walk, you screw with me, even a little bit and I will put you right back into that hole," Oliver says.

"Just a gun is all I am saying," Boomerang says.

"Kid," Deathstroke says.

We all walk over. "I see movement," Deathstroke says as we see some people in cages.

"Stay sharp," Oliver orders.

We approach the cages. "Oliver, Barry," Felicity says.

"Keep your voice down," Deathstroke instructs.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Thea asks.

Oliver walks to a woman in a cage. "Where is William?" Oliver asks her.

"I don't know, we were separated, Oliver, what is going on?" the woman asks.

"Why are they unguarded?" Deathstroke asks.

"Seems pretty obvious to me mate," Boomerang says and people dropping down around us.

Two girls one aiming a bow and Arrow, another aiming a gun. "It is a trap," Boomerang says.

"Don't even think it Oliver or your son losses his mother," the woman with a bow says.

Kara shoots a beam of heat vision at the floor causing a shock wave that hits them and knocks them unconscious. The woman with a bow throws a smoke boom and disappears but leaves the girl with the gun behind. Malcom, Nyssa and Mon-El come over. We open all of the cages and let everyone out we then lock Sharp in one of the cages. "You have been left behind, you should choose your friends more wisely," Deathstroke says.

"Where is everyone else?" Oliver asks them.

"I don't know, they split us up into groups when we got here," Curtis says.

"We are going to talk about that right," Felicity says pointing her head at Deathstroke.

"Yes, we are going to talk about that but right now we need to focus on finding the others," Oliver says before walking to Evelyn.

"Were are they?" Oliver asks.

"I wish I knew, so I could tell you to all screw yourselves," Evelyn says.

"Why did Chase split up all of the hostages?" Malcom asks.

"Why does chase do anything, so far he hasn't laid out a single hop you couldn't stop yourself from jumping through, maybe leaving me hear was part of the plan," Evelyn replies.

"How did Chase get you hear?" Oliver asks as he turns back to the team.

"A plane," Felicity says.

"Do you think you could find you way back to it?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah, probably but," Curtis says.

"Malcom, can you fly a plane?" Oliver asks.

"If it is anything like the three golfshings, yes," Malcom says.

"Get them to the mainland and then come right back to us," Oliver says.

"I will go too, superpowers could come in handy against any enemies they might come against," I say and Oliver nods.

"We are not leaving you here," Felicity says.

"I need to focus and that means getting you out of harm's way and despite my prior instinct when this is all over I will come back for you," Oliver says to Evelyn.

"When this is all over you will be dead," Evelyn says.

"Can I talk to you, for a sec," Thea says.

"Yeah," Oliver says.

"My sister lead into the forest, I can track them," Nyssa says.

"They might lead us to the rest of the hostages," Deathstorke says.

"They're our friends and we don't need your help," Felicity says.

"I see you haven't lost your feistiness Miss. Smoak," Deathstroke says.

"Get them to the plan and make sure everyone stays safe," Oliver orders.

"Coms, just in case something goes wrong," Oliver says as he hands Curtis a machine.

"Detailed imagery of the island, again just in case something goes wrong," Oliver says as he hands Felicity a table.

Felicity grabs Oliver and pushes him into a kiss. She breaks it leaving Oliver stunned. "What was that for?" Oliver asks.

"Just in case," Felicity says.

"We are going to make it through this," Oliver says.

"You can't know that for sure, I didn't want to regret not kissing you, when it comes to life the two of us regret enough as it is," Felicity says.

"Let's talk more about this once we are off the island," Oliver says.

Felicity hugs Oliver. "You all keep each other safe," Oliver orders.

* * *

Scene change, Mon-El P.O.V.

* * *

"The trail has gone cold," Nyssa says.

"Are you sure," Oliver asks.

"My sister knew I would follow, we go on ahead, see if we can recover the trial," Nyssa says.

"Okay," Oliver replies.

"So, instead of marrying the blonde, you marry, Ras-al-ghul's daughter," Deathstroke says.

"Yeah, Nyssa talks to much," Oliver says.

"She hasn't explained your beef with chase," Deathstroke says.

"My past is coming back to haunt me," Oliver says.

"Seems to be a recurring thing with you kid," Deathstroke says.

"Don't know why," Oliver says.

"It is not really complicated, it is called survivors guilt, you can't get over the death of your father," Deathstorke says.

"Adrien Chase has nothing to do with my Father," Oliver says.

"Kid, when it comes to you, everything is about your father, me and you are very similar, we are both haunted by our past and the only way to burry that ghost is by forgiving yourself," Deathstroke says.

"Forgive myself, for what," Oliver says.

"You blame yourself for your father's suicide and everything that has gone wrong since, you need to forgive yourself for your sins," Deathstroke says.

"You say that like it is easy," Oliver says.

"It is the hardest thing in this world," Deathstroke says.

"If the four of you are done realizing, I have picked up the trail," Nyssa says.

We follow her.

* * *

Scene change, Barry P.O.V.

* * *

"There is something I need to tell you," Samantha says to Felicity.

"Can we save the horribly awkward conversation for the moment of silence," Felicity says.

"When we get to the air plane, I am not going to get on it," Samantha says.

"What!?" Felicity says.

"I am not leaving William behind," Samantha says.

"No, Oliver will bring him back," Felicity says.

"I know but I can't abandon my son," Samantha says.

"Through what it is worth, I was in favor of sending William away, not that I was consulted," Felicity says.

"Is that why you two break up, sorry, I just noticed you aren't warring your engagement ring," Samantha says.

"It was complicated," Felicity says.

"I saw that case you gave him, it didn't seem so complicated to me," Samantha says.

"I traveled half way around the world, I thought it would at least entitle me to a convection," Malcom says to Thea.

"Well it doesn't," Thea replies.

"Did it ever occur to you that I came here because I am your father," Malcom says.

"No, we are nothing to each other, don't you ever understand that," Thea scoffs.

Then a click sound is heard. "Thea are you okay?" I ask.

"No, she is not, she just activated a land mine," Malcom says.

"Don't move," Malcom says as he analyzes the mine.

"The trigger is rusted over," Malcom says.

"That is good right, that is good right," Thea says fearfully.

"No, it is really bad, it means you can't disarm it," Curtis says.

"Well somebody needs to do something," Samantha says.

"On the count of three, take your foot off of the mine," Malcom instructs.

"No, you will bow us all up," Felicity protests.

"I am going to take her place," Malcom says.

"You're not the first one to call him that," Felicity says.

"No just find a bolder around here," Curtis suggests.

"No we don't have that kind of time," Malcom replies.

"Thea," Malcom says.

"No, okay, no one is doing this," Thea says.

"Alright, alright, I forgot how stubborn you can be," Malcom says with a little chuckle at the end of his sentence.

Malcom pushes Thea off the mine and steps on it. "O my god," Felicity yelps.

"Thank you for reminding me," Malcom says.

"The hell are you doing!?" Thea asks.

"I am going to take care of them, disarm the mine and I will catch up with you," Malcom says.

"How are you going to do with one foot planted on a," Felicity says before Thea interrupts by saying, "He is not going to."  
"No, if you think you have something to prove to me, you don't, you proved it," Thea says.

"I am not trying to prove anything, from the moment you were born, all I wanted to do was protect you," Malcom says.

"You don't have too, I didn't ask for you too," Thea says.

"A child doesn't have to ask," Malcom says.

"Don't do this, okay," Thea says.

"You may not thing as me as your father, Thea but you will always be my daughter," Malcom says.

A boomerang hits the tree. "Quick, get her out of here, go," Malcom orders.

"This is insane," Thea says.

"Go," Malcom orders.

We run off with me at normal speed. 'there is enough distance between us and the mine,' I think.

I run to Malcom at super speed grab him, take him off of the mine and carry him to the others. Curtis, Felicity, Samantha and Thea see us. "Dad," Thea says as she runs to Malcom into a hug.

"We should keep moving, you too can talk on the way," I say and everyone starts to walk off.

* * *

Scene change, Mon-El P.O.V.

* * *

We are walking, following Nyssa. "The trail continues this way," Nyssa informs.

Oliver and Slade stop in front of a broken, torn, plane. "This place brings back memories," Deathstroke says.

"It feels like a life time ago," Oliver replies.

"For Shado, it was," Slade says.

"No time for nostalgias, I know where they are going," Nyssa says.

Oliver walks over and Nyssa hands him an object he looks into a sees a monastery.

* * *

Scene change.

* * *

"Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us the advantage?" Nyssa asks.

"We have seen it one time and that was from a distance," Oliver replies.

"Well, maybe we should split up," Slade suggests.

"Should we?" Nyssa asks.

"Go, Nyssa, Kara, Mike was it, we will be fine," Oliver says.

Nyssa, Kara and Mon-El leave. "She doesn't trust me," Slade says.

"Can you blame her?" Oliver asks.

"No," Slade says before he knocks out Oliver.

* * *

Scene change, Barry P.O.V.

* * *

"We found the plane," I say as I interrupting Thea and Malcom's chat.

"No," Thea says.

"What?" Everyone asks.

They see antennas sticking up from the ground. "Are those antennas?" Samantha asks.

"Yep, and that is C-4," Thea says.

Felicity starts typing on her tablet. "That is too many antennas for a remote trigger, the must be linked," Curtis says.

"Great, there is more than one," Samantha says.

"Yeah, you could say that," Felicity says.

Thea looks at the tablet screen and says, "Wait there is hundreds."

"Way too many to defuse," Curtis says.

"Even with super speed," I add.

* * *

Scene change, Mon-El P.O.V.

* * *

Me, Oliver, Lance, Rene, Diggle, Kara and Dinah enter the room. To see Slade and Nyssa with Talia on the ground. "He was only pretending to screw with you?" Diggle asks stunned.

"I needed a way to get Curtis's device to Dinah," Oliver says.

"Have you seen my son?" Oliver asks Slade.

"I have searched, he is not here," Chase says.

"We need to get my gear and move," Oliver says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"Find chase, find William," Oliver says.

"Not so sure about that Hoss," Rene says as Chase, Black Siren and some of Talia's students come out of the shadows.

"Hello, Oliver, welcome back to predatory," Chase says.

"Where is my son?" Oliver says.

"I love this, even now at the end, you are ten steps behind," Chase says.

"Where is my son?" Oliver repeats.

"William, good name, actually sweet kid, are you sure he is yours," Chase says.

"Adrian, where is my son!?" Oliver shouts.

"If you want to get him back, you know what you need to do," Chase says.

"I know what you want me to do and I won't do it," Oliver says.

"I am not going to kill you no matter what you do, that is never going to happen," Oliver says.

"Never say never," Chase says as he charges at them.

Super-girl uses her ice breath to knock Chase, black Sire and Talia's students to the ground.

* * *

Scene change, Barry P.O.V.

* * *

"Everyone, I encountered a big problem," Malcom says as he walks out of the plane.

* * *

Scene change, Mon-El P.O.V.

* * *

Oliver aims and Arrow at Chase. "Do it Oliver, kill me," Chase says.

"Adrian, tell me where my son is!?" Oliver shouts.

"Show them, show them who you really are Oliver," Chase says.

"No," Oliver says as he puts his arrow back in his quiver.

"That is who I was, that is who I was, before, it is not who I am now, you can blame me all you want, you can blame me for your father's death for the rest of your life, I am done blame myself for mine," Oliver says.

"I knew it would come to this, your son is dead Oliver!" Chase shouts.

Slade takes off his mask. Oliver walks over to Chase. Oliver grabs Chase by the neck forcing him to look up. "I don't believe you, because you are a lair, you're lying, you're trying to manipulate me into doing what you want but Adrian, here is the truth, if you killed my son, I am never going to be the person you want me to be, not ever," Oliver says before letting him go causing Chase to fall on the floor.

"Oliver, Oliver, do you copy," Felicity says into the coms.

"Felicity," Oliver says.

"You can't kill Chase, did you hear me," Felicity says.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asks.

"He has rigged the entire island with explosives, it is remotely linked to some dead man switch, if he dies, it detonates all the devices, he wants you to kill him, so it kills all of us," Felicity says.

Chase gets up and throws a smoke bomb on the ground and disappears. "Oliver, Oliver are you okay?" Felicity asks.

"It is okay, I am fine," Oliver says.

"John, you need to get everyone to the plane," Oliver orders.

"Oliver, what is going on?" Diggle asks.

"Chase has put explosive charges all over the island, you need to get to the plane and leave when you get there," Olive orders.

"What are you going to be doing?" Rene asks.

"I am going after my son," Oliver replies.

"What if Chase is telling the truth?" Lance asks.

"I don't believe him, I can't believe him but either way, Adrian Chase is not getting off this island," Oliver says.

Oliver runs off.

* * *

Scene change, Barry P.O.V.

* * *

"The engine won't start," Malcom says.

"Everyone get in the plane," Kara orders.

"Didn't you hear him, the engine won't work," Slade shouts.

"I can carry us, fly us off the island," Kara says.

"Are you sure," Diggle says.

"I carried an alien space craft into the atmosphere, of course I am sure," Kara replies.

Everyone starts to head to the aircraft except Samantha who runs into the forest. Diggle starts to run after her. "No, I will go, you get back to the plane," Thea says.

Diggle runs back to the plane and Thea runs after Samantha. I hear explosions go off and I run after Thea and Samantha. I grab Thea and run back into the plane. "Kara, go," I shout.

Kara lifts us up the plane. "Wait, is she actually lifting us up?" Lance says stunned.

"Yes," Barry answers.

"That is my girl," Mon-El says.

"No, that is my girl," Barry corrects.

"How on earth is she doing this?" Malcom asks impressed.

"Oh, she is from planet Krypton, on earth-38," I reply.

Slade, Malcom, Nyssa and Boomerang look at me in shock. "What, you asked," Barry says.

We feel the plane land.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

Oliver, Kara and an eleven-year-old boy, who I presume is William, enter the plane. "It is good to see you Ollie," I say.

"It is good to see you are all okay," Oliver replies.

"Wait, where is mom?" William asks.

Barry and Thea look down while everyone else looks curious, unsure what the answer is. "Where, is Samantha?" Oliver asks.

"Samantha ran into the forest looking for William and I followed her," Thea says.

"The bombs went off so I ran after them but I didn't have enough time to save both," I say looking down in shame.

Kara puts her hand non my shoulder in comfort. William cries and Oliver hugs him in comfort. "Kara, could you come with me," I say.

"Sure, guys could you give us a moment," Kara says and the two of them walk into a private room.

"I really shouldn't be doing this now, it really isn't the time," I say.

"Barry, don't worry, just say what you feel," Kara says.

Barry nods as he grabs out his phone and presses a button on it causing soft music to play. "I can't say how the days will unfold," I sing.

"Can't change what the future may hold but I want you in it, every hour, every minute," I sing.

Kara starts to shed a tear. "This world can race by far too fast, hard to see when it is all flyin' past, but it is clear now, when you're standin' here now, I am meant to be wherever you are next to me," I sing.

"All I want to do, is keep on runnin' home to you, keep on runnin' home to you, and all my life I promise to, keep on runnin' home to you, keep on runnin' home to you," I sing.

"And I could see it, right from the start, right from the start, that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark, oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you," I sing.

"All I want to do, is keep on runnin' home to you and all my life, I promise to, keep on runnin' home to you, runnin' home, home to you," I sing.

"Can't say how the days will unfold," I sing as I reveal a ring.

"Can't change what the future may hold," I sing as I see Kara's eye water as she covers her mouth.

"But I want you in it, every hour, every minute," I sing.

"Kara Danvers, will you marry me?" I ask.

Kara responses by kissing me. After a couple of seconds, we break the kiss. "I am guessing that is a yes," I say with a huge smirk on my face.

"Don't let this go to your head," Kara says with a roll of her eyes.

"I definitely will," I say.

"How could I not when I am soon to be married to the most beautiful woman in the multiverse," I add.

I slide the engagement ring on Kara's finger. "Can we keep it quiet, just for today," I ask.

"Why?" Kara asks.

"William just lost his mother, I don't want to feel like I am bragging in front of him, if you know what I mean," I say.

"Of course Barry, we can tell everyone tomorrow," Kara replies.

Kara and me walk to the door and open it. Too our surprise we find everyone except, Slade, Boomerang, Malcom, William and Nyssa, ears dropping on us. "Seriously guys," I say in annoyance.

"Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves," Felicity says innocently.

"I hate you guys," I groan.

"No, you don't," Felicity says.

"Can I see it?" Thea asks Kara.

Kara reluctantly reveals the ring. "Oh it is so beautiful," Felicity and Thea squeal in unison.

"Oliver, could you be my best man?" I ask.

"I would be honored," Oliver says.

Malcom walks over to Barry. "Flash, thank you for saving my daughter," Malcom says.

Barry nods. "Guys, I got the engine working," Diggle says.

"Then we should fly back to star city," Malcom says.

Malcom goes over to the pilot seat. "I don't want to pull you away from your friends but I will need to go back to National city," Super-girl says.

"I need to go to star labs and explain to them about Mon-El, I also would like to tell them about us," I say.

"Fine, we can stay here for a few more days," Kara submits.

* * *

Meanwhile on Lian Yu.

* * *

Earth-2 Laurel gets up and groans in pain. Then she hears lightning. She turns to look and sees a speedster in white. "Hello, Miss. Lance," the speedster says slowly and creepily.

'This guy as scary than Zoom, if not more,' Laurel thinks.

"Who are you?" Laurel asks fearfully.

"I am, Godspeed, do not worry, I have no intention of killing you, all I want is to offer you a proposition," the white speedster says in his creepy dark voice.

"What kind of proposition?" Laurel asks.

"I am building a team, a team I shall lead, we will concur the heroes and the world shall be ours, join me, and you can have power and authority beyond what you think, is possible," Godspeed says slowly.

"Alright, I am considering it, show me everything," Laurel says.

"Of course, my ally," Godspeed says slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile on the plane.

* * *

"Oliver," Malcom says.

"Malcom, shouldn't you be flying the plane," Oliver asks.

"Diggle let me take a break," Malcom says.

"Oliver, I would like to join your team," Malcom says and Oliver looks at him in shock and concern.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?" Oliver asks.

"No, I want to be someone my daughter can be proud of, Oliver, you of all people should understand that," Malcom explains.

"Tomorrow, come over to the lair and we will talk to the rest of the team about it, they deserve to have a choice in this decision," Oliver says.

"Thank you, Oliver," Malcom says.

* * *

Time Skip, Star labs.

* * *

"Cisco," I shout as I enter the room with Kara and Mon-El behind me.

"Barry, not that it isn't good to see you but why are you here," Cisco asks.

"Call the others, I don't want to explain it more than once," I say.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

Me, Kara and Mon-El explain everything, the Daxamite invasion, Mon-El not being able to live on Earth-38, the adventure on Lian Yu and me and Kara getting engaged. "God, that was long," Cisco says.

"Are you fine with Mon-El staying with you guys?" I ask.

"Of course," Cisco says.

"Good job with the engagement," Joe says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"And thank you for letting me stay here," Mon-El adds.

"Have you guys found Caitlin yet?" I ask.

"No luck, it is like she disappeared off the face of the earth, we can't find her," Cisco says.

"Where's H.R. and Julian?" I ask.

"The collectors found H.R. and there was nothing we could do, Julien left after a few months ago to try and find Caitlin himself," Cisco says.

"Barry, after the invasion, I can't leave National city defenseless," Kara says.

"You guys can go, we will take care of Mon-El," Wally says.

"Thank you guys, you are all invited to the wedding," Barry says.

Barry presses a button on the extrapolator and a breach opens. Barry and Kara jump through it.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter. Please give feedback, review it, favorite it or follow it. Ant-Boy out.**


	2. Chapter 2 season 1 episode 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

** hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ultra-man's reveal

* * *

It has been two weeks since the fight on Lian Yu.

* * *

Star Lab's

* * *

"I can't find her Cisco," Wally says into the coms.

"I got to get out more, she has really stepped up her game," Cisco says into the coms.

"Then let's turn up ours, I don't have eyes on her, Iris, Mon-El," Joe says into the comes.

"Copy I am on it," Iris says as me and her walk over to the computer.

"We are on it," I correct.

Iris widens the screen and says, "Got her."

"Duck," I shout into the comes.

"I don't see no duck," Wally says.

After a couple of seconds. "He meant the other duck," Wally says.

"Yeah, I cannot believe we thought he meant a, duck, duck," Cisco says.

"Were is she?" Joe asks.

"She is headed for the keystone bridge," I say.

"If she gets out of the city, we are gonna loss her for good," Iris adds.

"I am gonna catch her this time," Wally says.

"I hate teleporters," Cisco says.

"Three, three, three," Iris says.

"She jumps to every third rooftop," I say.

"Cisco, she is going to land onto the broom tower, when she lands stop her," Iris says.

"On it," Cisco says.

"Joe, meet them at the bottom," I order.

"Copy," Joe replies.

"Wally," Iris says before Wally interrupts her by saying, "I know what to do."

After a couple of seconds. "Look at that, we got her," Cisco says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

Wally without his mask on, Cisco without his googles on and Joe exit the elevator. "I am so proud of us, that was a good hustle out their team vibe," Cisco exclaims.

"It is team Kid-Flash but thank you," Wally replies as they continue to walk forward.

Me and Iris walk with them. "Okay, not your finest gentleman," Iris says to Cisco, Wally and Joe.

"What are you looking me for, I was the one to put her down," Joe argues.

"And Wally and I helped him with an assist, classic maneuver," Cisco says.

"Yeah, it actually went exactly like I planned," Wally says.

"Almost getting shot was your plan," I ask.

"Ask Joe, Joe, go ahead and tell them how this went exactly as we planned, Peekaboo fell right into our trap," Cisco says.

"I am not doing that," Joe replies.

"And we aren't exactly catching these guys at our old rate, one out of every three metas we have thought has escaped," Iris says.

"Hopefully when my suit is done, I can help get it back to one out of every one meta," I say.

"But until then team-kid flash is on the case," Wally says.

"Son, I love you but I ain't going to be a part of team kid-flash," Joe says.

"It is too many syllables," Cisco says.

"Okay, maybe a little less fooling around and a little more taking it seriously because there is no one else," Iris says.

"What, no, what about family dinner tonight," Wally argues.

Iris glares at her brother. "You know what, training sounds amazing," Wally says.

"Okay see you at home boss," Joe says before he leaves the room.

"Cisco, how long until you finish my suit?" I ask.

"Soon, it just needs a few small tweaks and then it will be good to go," Cisco says.

* * *

Scene change, Joe's house.

* * *

Cecile, Joe, me and Iris are sitting at a table. "I only have a couple more boxes to bring over," Cecile complains.

"We have no more room, garage or basement," Joe replies.

"Then maybe we could just get rid of some of you stuff," Cecile says.

"Like what?" Joe asks.

"Baby, do you really need all the smelly old records in there," Cecile says.

"Oh, Cecile," Iris says.

"Records, do you mean my vintage Jax collection that I have collected over the past thirty years," Joe says.

"Really," Cecile says.

"Those are my lows babe, they are going with me in the coffin, when I die," Joe says.

"Okay, maybe we can bury them now and you can join them at a later date," Cecile says.

"Oh you got jokes," Joe says.

"Oh wow," Iris says covering her mouth.

"Snap, she is in for it," I say.

"Maybe you can keep it because I am starting to rethink this whole move in thing," Joe says.

"No you're not," Cecile says.

"No I'm not," Joe says.

No you're not," Cecile repeats.

Cecile and Joe lean over the table and kiss. We hear knocking on the door. "I'll go get that," Iris says as she gets up from the table.

Iris opens the door and looks in surprise at the familiar face. "Linda," Iris says stunned.

"Can I come in," A woman says.

"Of course," Iris says.

The woman, who I am guessing is Linda walks in. "I am sorry if I am interrupting anything, I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important," Linda explains.

"It is alright," Iris says.

Linda looks at Cecile and me. "Do they know?" Linda asks.

"Yes, they do know about the Flash," Iris replies.

Linda sighs. "A few days ago I started developing powers, light powers," Linda says.

"Do you have any idea how it happened?" I ask.

"Um, Iris, you remember when we went home on that bus a days ago, there was that blinding light," Linda says.

"OMG," Iris says.

"What bus?" Joe asks.

"I went home on a bus from work with Linda and while we were on it there was this blinding orange light," Iris explains.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asks.

"I didn't think it was anything," Iris says.

By the look on Joe's face it looked like he was going to say something. "Fighting is getting us nowhere, let's go to S.T.A.R. labs and get Cisco to figure out whether they are Meta-humans or not," I suggest.

"Mon-El is right," Iris says.

"Alright, we will go to S.T.A.R. labs and figure out what is going on but don't think this conversation is over," Joe says.

* * *

scene change, STAR labs.

* * *

"Alright, your blood test results will be back in a few minutes," Cisco says.

The lights start to flicker. "That has been happening to me ever since I went on that bus, lights, phones, elevators, car, my laptop, ETC," Iris explains with a frown.

"Don't worry, we will deal with this, together," I say as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Iris says.

I hear something with my super hearing. "Guys, there is a robot Samaria attacking the city," I say.

"Were," they all ask.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"The flash hasn't been seen in almost two months leaving us to speculate what can save us from this newest threat," the news reporter says as the TV screen shows the robot Samaria.

"There are other superheroes in this town," Wally says as he puts an ice pack on his shoulder.

"Yeah, your boy Kurosawa over there blew us away like rag dolls before performing his reverse Excalibur, we haven't faced anything like this before," Cisco says.

"Why do you think he only wanted the Flash?" Joe asks.

"He says he wants to fight the best," Cisco says as he walks out of the storage room.

"He is threatening to destroy the city, do you guys think he can do it," Iris asks.

"I say yes," Joe says.

"Can we get the Flash's help?" Linda asks.

"No, he is too busy with an alien Hawk-Woman, who toke down Super-Girl all by herself," I say.

"Cisco, I need the suit now, you need my help," I demand.

"It is almost ready," Cisco replies.

"Um, I am not trying to sound self-centered here but has the blood results come back yet?" Linda asks.

"Oh, yeah, um, there is dark matter in your system," Cisco says.

"We will deal with your powers after we figure out a plan to stop the Samaria robot," I say.

Iris and Linda nod.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

An alarm went off. "The Samaria is back," Iris says as she walks to the main computer.

"More like Samaria j******, nope that is a rough draft," Cisco says as everyone goes to the main computer.

"It hasn't even been a full day yet, he said he would level the city if we didn't bring in the Flash," Iris says.

"Then let's give him what he asked for," Wally says.

Time skip.

Wally was sitting on a bed as Cisco was observing his leg. "How long until I can get back out there?" Wally asks.

"I am not Caitlin," Cisco says.

"How long," Wally repeats.

"Um, I think, probably five hours," Cisco says.

"We don't have that kind of time," Joe says.

"You know what, I am fine," Wally says as he stands up on his cut leg causing him to scream.

Son," Joe says as he moves towards Wally.

Wally sits back down. "You have done everything you can do," Joe says.

"I need to do one final tweak to your suit and then it will be ready for the combat," Cisco says.

"Could you get right on that?" I ask and Cisco nods before walking out of the room.

* * *

Scene change, one of Central City's streets.

* * *

"I don't see the Flash," the Samaria robot says.

"I am afraid you will have to make do with us," Joe replies.

The Samaria robot pulls out his swords and aim their guns at him. I jump down from a building and in front of the police in a red suit with a blue cap. "Don't worry officers, I have got this," I say and the police lower their weapons.

"You're not the Flash," the Samaria robot says.

"Good observation, the name is Ultra-man," I reply.

The Samaria robot charges at me and attempts to slice me with his sword diagonally. I grab his sword. I punch him in the stomach repeatedly. The Samaria robot slams his arm at my face forcing me to let go of his sword. The sword glows blue and he slash me with it knock me to the ground. I look up at the Samaria robot. It swings its blade at me and I grab it stopping it from slicing my head off. I get up off the ground. I bend the sword into an upside-down 'u' shape. "Not possible," the Samaria robot says.

I roundhouse kick the Samaria robot in the stomach knocking his away from me and releasing his grip on the sword. I chuck the sword away. The Samaria robot gets up off the ground. I run at him at super speeds and punch the Samaria robot in the helmet. The blow knocks it into a car which now has a Samaria size dent in it. I walk over to the Samaria robot and remove the mask to revel all the circuits. "Thank you," A police officer says.

"Thank me by letting Central city know that there is a new hero in town who they can rely on," I say and the police officer nods.

"You got the rest of this handled," I ask.

"We do, Ultra-man," Joe says.

* * *

Scene change, Devoe's secret lair, 3rd P.O.V.

* * *

Marlize attaches a Samuroids mask on. "The Samaria failed," Marlize says.

"Which is unexpected," the Thinker says.

Then Godspeed runs into the room and stands behind the Thinker. Before the Thinker could even move Godspeed shoved his vibrating hand through the Thinkers chair and straight into his chest. The Thinker coughs up blood. Godspeed removes his hand from the Thinkers chest and turns to Marlize who is frozen in fear. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, you could be useful to me," Godspeed says in a slow, creepy tone.

Godspeed grabs her and runs off at super speed.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was so I could get Devoe out of the way and introduce that Iris and Linda have power. Linda will become Doctor Light and Iris will become a mystery Dc character which you will find out who in the next chapter. Also, my version Godspeed will be a totally different character in Flash season five. Review and Follow, please. Ant-Boy out.**


	3. Chapter 3 season 1 episode 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 season 1 episode 3

* * *

"It has been over three weeks since the disappearance of Marlize and Clifford Devoe, the police are puzzle but say that they will find them-," the reporter says on the TV.

"Hey, why did you call us to STAR labs?" Linda says as she, Iris and Joe walk in the room.

I grab the remote and turn off the TV. "Cisco, care you tell us what is going on?" I ask.

"Two things, first things first, I have something for Linda and Iris," Cisco then walks over to two manikins covered with white sheets. Cisco reveals the suit by removing the one of the white sheet. The one on the right has this screen headband thing, it was mostly black all over with white strips on the shoulder. "The one to my right is a copy of Dr. Lights costume for Linda but in the head piece is a camera and screens which we can use to project maps and other images to you," Cisco explains. Cisco then removes the other white sheet. The suit was mostly black but had blue lightning bolts that meet on the middle of the suit. A gold belt thing around her waist. Blue on the tip of her gloves and a domino mask. "The one on my left is for Iris, I am not sure for a name for her, I and the costume is just a prototype, I have plans for an upgrade but it could take weeks or months until I finish it, so this will have to do for now," Cisco explains. "So, girls, what do you think?" Cisco asks.

"Their incredible Cisco, thank you," Iris says. Cisco nods.

"How has your training with Wally and Mon-El gone?" Cisco asks.

"It's gone good, I am great with firing the laser but my other abilities like invisibility are another story," Linda explains.

"Same here," Iris says. Iris waits a few seconds admiring Cisco's work. "How about we try these on," Iris says. Linda nods.

"Wait, um, I am going out, my family want to spend some quality time with me, so I won't be back for a while, do you think you can hold the fort without me?" Cisco asks.

"We will be fine Cisco, go be with your family," I say.

"Thanks," Cisco says as he walks off.

"Hey, um, where's Wally, guys?" I ask.

"He said he is going out to visit some friends in keystone, didn't say when he was getting back," Joe answers. I nod. An alarm burst through the room. I let out a sigh of annoyance. Iris runs over to the computer.

"There is a heist at central city bank," Iris says.

"Let's suit up," Linda says excitedly.

"No, you two aren't ready to go out on the field, yet, I will handle this, you guys use the monitors," I say. Linda groans. I change into my costume at super speed.

* * *

Scene change, central city bank.

I run into the room two see two men in black with machine guns stuffing money into their bags. They turn and point their machine guns at me. I use my super speed to charge at them and knock them to the ground before they can even fire. "You could at least try to put up a challenge," I tease. Then a baton hits me in the stomach causing my body to fall on my knees.

"What were you saying," A female voice says. I look up to see a female with blonde hair, in a black leather and has these batons. She swings her baton at me and I grab it. I can feel my hand start to burn. The woman then hits me in the face with the other baton, knocking me to the ground.

'Lead,' I think. "Who are you?" I ask. I struggle up onto my knees.

"I'm black Siren, honey," the woman says. Black siren leans down next to me and lets out a scream. The scream wasn't normal; it blasts me into a wall. I move and am now sitting up straight. Black siren approaches with a sadistic grin on her face. I use my super speed to get up charge at black siren and punch her in the stomach before she could respond. I start to paint. I look to see black siren groaning on the floor. One of Black sirens men runs up to men and shoots me with a lead bullet. I fall to the ground. The man reloads. I use my super speed to slam through a wall, cross the street and crash into a dumpster. I feel my eyes close.

My eyes open. I am in STAR labs. I see Iris, Linda and Joe. "Did you get that bullet out?" I ask.

"Yeah but we can't stitch the wound up, your skin is as tough as steel," Joe says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We found you half died near a dumpster," Linda says.

"Her men, they somehow knew I had a weakness to lead," I explain.

"Who's men?" Joe asks.

"Black siren's," I reply causing Iris and Joe to look downwards. "You know her."

"Her doppelganger is a friend of ours," Iris says. "I mean was."

Time skip, a few hours.

I walk over to Linda who is sitting by herself in the pipeline. "Hey," I say.

"Hi," Linda replies.

"I noticed before you seemed a little upset," I say.

"Because I can't go out on the field," Linda says.

"No, you seemed upset ever since Cisco showed you the suits, what I it?" I ask. Linda let's out a sigh.

"You now about the multiverse, right," Linda asks. I just stare at her for a few seconds before I nod. "Well my doppelganger came here two years ago, she was a criminal with light powers, ever since I got these powers I am scared I will become her, the suit Cisco made looks like her suit too which makes me uncomfortable, I just feel like I am slowly becoming her and that thought terrifies me."

"Hey, I haven't met your doppelganger but I have met you and I know that you are a good person, don't let fear stop you Linda," I say.

"Thanks, I needed that," Linda replies.

"Hey, what are friends for," I say as I flap my hands in the air.

"Get to the cortex immediately," Iris says.

"Let's not keep her waiting," I say as I help Linda off the floor.

We run into the cortex. "What is it Iris?" Linda asks.

"The police stations been attacked, Captain Singh, Joe and other police officers are being transported by Black Siren and her goons, there are at least seven, they have machine guns and it would be a safe bet that they have lead bullets," Iris explains.

"If they have lead bullets, I won't be able to take them down by myself, especially if black siren's there," I mutter to myself. I glance at the suits. I take a deep breath and turn to the girls. "Suit up."

* * *

Scene change, streets of central city.

An armored police van carrying black siren, her group and the police drove down the road. I jump in front of the van and I slam my hands against the hood of the van. My hands put dents a tiny bit bigger than the width of my hand. The force my hand sends causes the van's back wheels to fly up over a meter and then crash back to the ground. I hear the back door of the armored police car slam open. Men in black suits aiming machine guns and Black Siren exit the van. "Boys, kill him," Black Siren orders with a devious smirk.

"Girls, now," I shout. Lightning and beams of light are blasted at the men in black suits. The men in black fall to the ground for the power of the blasts. Black Sirens smile falls.

"Morons, get off you're a**es." The men in black get up off the floor. I turn to Iris and Linda.

"You got these guys?" I ask. The girls nod in response. I turn to Black Siren and crack a smile. "I'll take Siren." Before anyone can respond I run at Black Siren at super speeds and grab her. I run off far away from the police van taking Black Siren with me. While I run, Black Siren grabs out one of her batons. She hits me in the head with her baton. I let go of her before I trip. Both me and Black Siren tumble on the ground. Black Siren stops tumbling a few seconds before me. In this time, she got off the floor. I look up to see her opening her mouth. I mentally curse.

* * *

Scene change, with Linda and Iris, 3rd person P.O.V.

"Dr. Light, cover me, I'll get the cops to safety," Iris says, her voice was deeper than usual because the device in her mask. Dr. Light nods. Dr. light then turns to one of the men in black and fires a beam of light out of her hand, hitting the man in black, knocking him into the window of an empty car. Iris runs to the back of the armored van. Iris grabs the lock and inspects it. Iris lets it go and fires an energy blast, breaking the lock. Iris pulls the door open. "I'm here to help, let's get you out of here," Iris says. The cops nod and follow Iris outside the van.

* * *

Scene change, Mon-El P.O.V.

I look up to see Black Siren opening her mouth. I mentally curse. I get up on one knee and put my hands in a 'x' shape. Black Siren lets out a sonic scream. My legs anchor me to the ground. I then get up off of the ground whilst fighting against Black Siren sonic scream. I push forward. Black Siren stops screaming to take a breath. I charge at her full speed and attempt to punch her. Black Siren blocks my blow by shielding herself with one of her batons. Black Siren's baton bends eighty-seven degrees from the power of my blow. Black Siren uses her other baton to slam into my underarm. I groan in pain. Black Siren repeats her attack. Black Siren attempts to do it again but I block her baton with my arm. I then head-butt Black Siren, knocking her into the ground, the power of my attack cracks the road. An incoming car beeps at me and Black Siren. "You've lost Siren," I say.

"Have I?" Black Siren replies. Black Siren then spins to face the incoming car. Black Siren let's out a sonic scream. The power of Black Siren's scream shatters the cars windows and the car tires burst. Black Siren gets up off of the floor and runs away. I jump in front of the car and I grab it, stopping all of its motion. I see the mother in the front of the car and her children in the back.

"Are you alright?" I ask. All the mother could do was nod. I smile before I run off.

* * *

Scene change, STAR labs.

Iris, Linda and me enter the cortex. "That, was so, so awesome," Iris says.

"Yeah, too bad Siren got away though," I say.

"How about we see what the news is saying about us?" Linda suggests. I grab the remote and the TV turns on.

"Breaking news, the police were saved by the cities new hero Ultra-man as well as two heroes we have seen for the first time," the reporter says. The screen changes to a video clip of Linda taking out the men in black and Iris saving the police officers.

"The street is calling them Dr. Light," the reporter says. The screen changes to show a picture of Linda.

"And Black Lightning," the reporter says. The screen changes to show a picture of Iris. The reporter stops talking when someone talks to her through her earpiece.

"I'm in the of this, what you have to tell me better be important," the reporter says. She stops again as someone talks to her through the other end.

"What?" the reporter asks. After a couple of seconds.

"I have breaking news, during the police's capture, several banks from several cities were robbed by a speedster, each time he only wrote one word into the ground, Godspeed," the reporter says.

* * *

**How was that, I hope you liked it, please give feedback. I am unsure whether I should include Ralph in this fanfic. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 season 1 episode 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope this is enjoyable.**

* * *

Chapter 4 season 1 episode 4

* * *

I walk into the cortex. "Have you found anything on this Godspeed yet, Cisco?" I ask.

"Sorry, so far, I got nothin', no leads, no clues, no vibes, nothin'," Cisco says.

"What about the new meta-humans appearing, have you figured out why?" I ask.

"All I know is it had something to do with the bus Iris and Linda were on so far," Cisco says. I sigh.

"Keep working on it," I say. Wally runs in the room at super speed.

"I finally got back from Keystone," Wally says.

"It's good to have you back," Iris replies.

"So, I heard about this Godspeed guy on the news," Wally says.

"Yeah, we don't know anything so far except what the reporters told us," Cisco says. I place my hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, we just need to keep calm," Mon-El says. Cisco nods. An alarm goes off. "What's it this time?" I ask. Cisco runs to the computer. Cisco glances at the screen and then perks his head up.

"There is a breach opening," Cisco replies.

"Everyone, suit up," I say.

* * *

Scene change, Breach room.

* * *

We enter the Breach room. "Everyone surround it, make sure whatever comes out of that breach can't get outside this room, incase it's hostile," I say. Everyone circles the breach. Then a man jumps out of the breach.

"Harry," Cisco says as he walks over to the man.

"Isn't that H.R?" I ask.

"H.R is my doppelganger, I'm Harry," Harry says. Harry and me shake hands.

"Mon-El," I say.

"It's good to see you Harry," Cisco says.

"It's good to see you too, Ramon, I wish I could say this was a social visit," Harry says.

"You need our help?" I ask. Harry nods.

"What's do you need our help with?" Cisco asks.

"And where's Jesse?" Iris adds.

"Jesse, they captured her," Harry says.

"Who captured her?" I ask.

"This military group, called the Agenda," Harry says.

"Explain, everything from the beginning," Cisco says.

"After Zoom, the government of earth-2 decided that meta-humans were too big a threat so they made a group called the agenda, a group that captures meta-humans and do experiments to find weaknesses, they capture all meta-humans, good or bad, they broke into our house and took her, with me as powerless as I was when Zoom took her before," Harry explains.

"We are going to help you get your daughter back," Cisco says.

"Thank you, Ramon," Harry says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"I don't think you understand Mon-El or whatever your name is, my daughter is being held prisoner, I need to rescue her!" Harry shouts.

"Harry, I get that your mad and want to help get your daughter back but you will just make it harder for us to free her by coming with, plus, we need you to investigate something for us, there are new metas and a new speedster in town, we need you to figure out where they came from," I explain.

"You are going to get her back, right?" Harry asks.

"You have my word," I reply.

"Fine," Harry says.

"Great, Iris, Linda and Joe will tell you everything you need to know," I say. Harry sighs.

"Okay, Cisco, it's time," I say. Cisco opens a breach. I turn to the girls. "Do you two think you can deal with protecting the city until we get back?" I ask.

"Yeah, go do what you gotta do, we'll keep the city together while you're gone," Linda replies.

"Thanks, I know this is a big ask," I say.

"It's okay, don't make a big deal about it," Iris says.

"Mon-El, I can't keep the breach open forever," Cisco says.

"Bye," I say.

"Good luck," Linda, Iris and Joe say.

Wally, Cisco and me jump through the breach.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. The next one should be longer. Please comment. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
